Desde mi perspectiva
by SuAries
Summary: Un hombre analiza subjetivamente las decisiones de una vieja amiga, cuestionando sus acciones e intentando comprender mas allá de lo que se ve.


_Hola! Esto salió de repente y me gustó, es según yo desde la perspectiva de un personaje que se quedó en el limbo. Y sí, seré una ardida pero que se va hacer, no me acostumbro a los absurdos._

 _Si gustan lean, y no tengo problemas con las opiniones, por tanto tampoco deberían ustedes si no están de acuerdo conmigo._

* * *

 **Perspectiva**

* * *

Interpretarla es algo bastante sencillo para mí, la observé durante el tiempo suficiente para conocer cada una de sus extrañas facetas. Siempre le gustó ocultarse tras una imagen de chica sencilla y dulce, que es ingenua e incapaz de ver más allá de su nariz. Pero la conozco, sé que es bastante consciente de todo a su alrededor y por esta misma razón no comprendo por qué.

Vi como poco a poco se fue deshaciendo de sus sueños, mientras aguardaba pacientemente por ese momento que tanto deseaba.

Y en cuanto a él, bueno, también es muy fácil de leer. Cualquiera podía darse cuenta con solo verlos juntos, la química era fuerte, protegiéndolos de todo a su alrededor, y al mismo tiempo lo volvía más accesible con los demás. Con _ella_ dejaba salir sus sentimientos sin reprimirlos, sin intentar parecer rudo. A su lado reía y lloraba fácilmente, sacaba su peor rostro, enojándose con simpleza.

Y mientras tanto ella esperaba por él, se mantuvo quieta tras su espalda aguardando el día que bajara la vista del cielo y mirara ahí, donde ella estaba.

No sé si fue un error, si él lo decidió un día o simplemente dejó que todo fluyera, pero ahí están. Talvez lo que me molesta de todo esto es que ella no luchó, solo aguardó a que él se rindiera y así ambos se conformaran uno en el otro. Es un poco mediocre y me molesta. Ambos carecíamos del valor necesario para decir abiertamente lo que sentíamos, solo dejamos pasar el tiempo y que todo sucediera.

Él no la conoce lo suficiente, por eso no es capaz de observar esa sonrisa triste cada vez que lo mira tomar en brazos al niño.

¿No puede entender lo que sucede?

Ella quiere que la mire, que le diga palabras dulces y le dé un beso apasionado, que calle todas esas dudas que se forman siempre en su cabeza. Necesita que mate su constante inseguridad, que le demuestre que la eligió a ella, que no solo tomó lo que había. Se siente sucia y rota, porque recuerda cómo todo sucedió, porque él no la mira con amor y devoción, porque tan solo se limitaba a dejar besos en su barriga y una ligera caricia en sus labios, que no decía nada.

Asumo que es por esto que últimamente la veo tan seguido por el parque cercano al hospital. Se nota sus nervios y la vergüenza que intenta disimular al verme a lo lejos. Sé que necesita un amigo, alguien con quien hablar, pero no se atreve. Eso me da curiosidad, y esa pequeña maldad de nuevo aflora en mí. Decido enfrentarla un día, acorralarla para que no tenga otra opción al quedar descubierta. Torpemente finge sorpresa y alegría, pero sé que le parezco peor que un menos grande. Sabe que no me engaña, y por eso huye rápidamente.

Una sonrisa incontrolable invade mis labios, reconozco que he cambiado con el tiempo y probablemente me estoy volviendo un viejo cínico y desalmado porque no puedo negar que disfruto atormentarla. Ahora puedo estar seguro que volverá.

En cierto modo debo agradecerle que me saque de la rutina, realmente no me agrada tener demasiado tiempo para pensar, a veces no es bueno, al final termino sacando conclusiones y juzgando a los demás. Pero entiendo a Orihime, no puedo detestarla realmente porque yo hice lo mismo. Dejé que todo pasara, me arrastré con la corriente, perdí mis objetivos de camino y me aferré a un absurdo. Pero fue mi decisión, sabía lo que enfrentaba, las consecuencias de mis acciones. Creo que ella no, que mantuvo sus esperanzas en el final de una novela rosa, donde casarse y tener hijos es el mayor símbolo de amor y felicidad. Probablemente ahora lo entiende, y sufre por eso. Es un poco difícil saber que vive así, pero es más difícil que el idiota que ella eligió no intente siquiera disimular su indiferencia.

Desearía poder ayudarla, pero escucharla como habla sobre su vida y su hijo me hace entender que nada cambiará. Ella tiene el poder, pero se niega a asumirlo y enfrentar la realidad.

Ellos fueron mis amigos, y aunque estemos distanciados no puedo desearles el mal. He aprendido que los años pasan y el tiempo no espera por nadie... nosotros lentamente nos fuimos transformando en aquello que alguna vez odiamos.

Pero hay que seguir adelante, de cualquier manera ya es muy tarde para cambiar.

* * *

 _No planeo lo que escribo, pero de verdad me entraron ganas de publicarlo. Talvez guardo la esperanza de que alguien lo lea y comprenda lo que quiero decir, el por qué realmente no es sano ser así..._


End file.
